My Slave
by Lily Angel of Chaos
Summary: After he lost, Mariku, instead of ending up in the Shadow Realm, finds himself in chains in the Egyptian desert...with his new master. Sickleshipping, Akefia x Mariku  Yami Marik  Mature for implied rape.
1. Chapter 1

_**My first attempt at writing something sadistic. This wasn't a request; I just did it 'cos I like this pairing...**_

**Break**

It was over. His hikari had forfeited, and officially, had gotten rid of him for good.

That didn't explain why Mariku had woken up hot and sore on a surface that felt like sand. He groggily opened his eyes, putting one arms across his face to block out the burning sun. The clink his wrist made as he moved caused him to sit right up in panic.

His wrists were chained together, as were his ankles, and there was a collar around his neck with a loose bit of chain hanging down, almost like a leash. To top it all off, the only clothing he was wearing was a ripped shenti which barely went to his mid-thigh.

"Having fun down there, my slave?"

A deep, taunting voice came from above him, and Mariku whipped his head round to stare into the purple-grey eyes of the man above him.

His physique was even stronger than Mariku himself, and he wore a deep red robe over a dark blue shenti; his feet covered in leather sandals. His most striking features, however, were his choppy locks of white hair, which clashed perfectly with his skin; and the scar beneath his right eye. The man was currently smirking at him, clearly amused.

"I'm no-one's slave. I belong to no-one." The man chuckled in response.

"Not anymore. You're mine; I own you." Mariku tried to work out how this was possible; he didn't even know where he was. He wasn't even a real person, just a split personality. His confusion showed on his face, replaced by the look of one who is angry but too exhausted to be able to do anything about it.

"F-fuck you." Mariku snarled back, a little pathetically through the pain, meaning it came out almost as a whispered plea. This made the man above him laugh.

"Oh no, my little pet," he leaned in closer, "I'm going to fuck you." Mariku's expression made the man laugh again, before he slapped Mariku back into the sand. A foot landed on Mariku's back, stopping him from rolling any more, as well as keeping him down no matter how hard he tried to get up.

"Now you're going to obey my every command." The foot pressed harder, more weight shifting onto Mariku's back. "You are my slave, now and forever." Mariku was unable to reply as his face was deep in the sand.

The foot was taken off his back, allowing Mariku to sigh in relief, before his breath was knocked out of him as he was kicked in the side, rolling him over. The man took hold of the loose bit of chain and yanked him up, only to turn and drag him by his neck over the sand.

Mariku struggled to gain his footing and not end up back in the sand at this man's feet. He tried to stop him by digging his heels in, pulling away and trying to yank the chain out of his hand, but it was no use. The man just carried on; he was just too strong.

"Who the hell are you?" Mariku growled at the man, angry at how he was being pulled around. The man laughed, one that sent shivers down Mariku's spine, and was vaguely familiar.

"Who am I?" The man stood right in front of Mariku, using his few inches of extra height to his advantage, and trailed his finger down Mariku's cheek. "I am the King of Thieves." He leaned closer in Mariku's ear and whispered; "I am Darkness."

Mariku froze as he recognised the line. Bakura. This man was some form of the Bakura he had faced...no wonder the laugh had been familiar. This time, the advantage was not in his hands.

"And who are you, my slave?" The King of Thieves drew back and cupped Mariku's chin.

"...Mariku." He had once claimed to be Malik...and then he had thought of an alternative name, similar, but not the same, for his hikari. Now he took it as his own. "My name is Mariku."

"Well then, _Mariku, _since you have told me your name, I shall tell you mine: Akefia Bakura of Kul Elna. But of course, I expect you to address me as Master."

And with that Akefia was back to dragging him through the desert.

Eventually they reached a cave; Akefia throwing Mariku into it roughly. Mariku scrambled up, standing in a defensive stance and growling at the so-called King of Thieves who merely observed him with a smirk.

"You're not as submissive as most slaves. I shall enjoy breaking you."

With that, Akefia practically launched himself at Mariku, who was swiftly pinned to the wall, wincing as his back hit the rough rock. Akefia brought his hand up and stroked Mariku's cheek in a slow, deliberate action before tilting his head to look at him directly.

For the first time in his short life, Mariku felt fear. Pure fear, rushing through his veins and rooting him to the spot; swirling in his eyes as they clashed with ones even worse than his own used to be.

"Yes." Akefia let out a throaty whisper. "You'll be fun."

He turned Mariku around and pushed his face into the wall, stunning him long enough that Akefia could chain his arms up. Large hands ran across Mariku's back.

"I think I'll add some scars to the pretty ones here."

Pretty? Mariku had never thought of them as pretty. He took on his hikari's view that they were evil, horrible and ugly. At the same time, they were the source of his creation. He revered them as much as he hated them, and knew that without them, he would not exist at all. Then again, he wasn't supposed to exist now. He was either supposed to be completely gone, or trapped in a Penalty Game for all eternity. So why was he here?

Mariku snapped out of his musings as his back flared up in pain with the crack of the whip. It happened so suddenly that he cried out in pain...and pleasure. You see, Mariku wasn't ordinary in any sense...he never had been. He had been born from his hikari's pain, and pain was the first thing he had ever known; it had been all he had known until Rishid was gone. Then he was free. He took his pain out on others, yet also for himself.

He felt the pain during those Shadow Games; he had even taken a direct hit from a god. And he loved it. In the same way a child craves the feeling it first gets; love, Mariku craved pain. It was a constant in his life; he knew pain. He loved it. He had noticed others didn't like it, so why not use that to his advantage? He could get the physical pain he wanted, and hurt them for everything he had ever been through at the same time. Perfect.

"Did my slave like that?" Akefia hissed in his ear, causing him to stiffen in shock. Akefia's hand crept along his body and down his shenti. "You did, didn't you?" He laughed right in Mariku's ear.

"You're going to be so much fun."

**Break**

_**Review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**It's short, but I wanted to get it out for my birthday (19**__**th**__** June)...you know, as a present to myself. XD Also dedicated to Naygo, who encouraged me to continue...so I am. Though a little late. **_

_**Warnings: Implied rape, a little bit of mental torture, two guys kissing.**_

It takes a lot to break a man, as Akefia knew. Both physical and mental torture was needed until you could be certain someone was completely loyal to you, and even then it was wise to watch your back. There were many who gave in at the start to be spared such torture, only to turn around and stab you in the back later on.

The self-proclaimed Thief King loved a challenge. And that's what Mariku was. It became a game between them to see who would break first, but of course, with Akefia, there was only ever one victor; himself. And he would do whatever it took to break his new pet.

Mariku lay in a shallow hollow in the cave, bleeding, dirty and cold. He was half covered in blood, and he dare not look between his legs, pressing them together along with his arms as he tried to get some warmth into his naked body during the cold desert night. His teeth were chattering violently, his entire body was shaking in a way he never had before. He had never before felt the cold, or the heat, as most people do, but he was now; oh Ra he was now.

In the tomb, the place he had first emerged, he hadn't felt cold; he hadn't been in the body long enough to experience anything other than marvel and joy at being set free and able to do what he wanted for the first time. The back of Malik's mind, where he was kept in a small locked chamber off Malik's soul room had been warm too; he had made it warm, for that little space was his and his alone to control. Kaiba's blimp was also warm, its wonderful central-heating systems meant he was never cold, and when duelling...he was always in the Shadow Realm, a place where such trivial things as temperature didn't exist.

But now...now, he was aware of his body trembling, of his blood vessels constricting and of his fingertips going pale, the effect mostly hidden by his dark skin.

Oh, the thief had offered him a blanket to go with the metal chain around his neck...at a price. Mariku, no matter how much Akefia had degraded him, would never voluntarily bow at his feet and call him "Master". It just wasn't happening. Even so, he couldn't help himself from gazing longingly at the thief wrapped in layers of blankets. He wondered vaguely if he could steal one.

Shifting himself onto all fours, ignoring the pain that shot through him, he began at creep up to the sleeping thief, much like a cat that is stalking it's pray. He went slowly and carefully, managing to stop the chain from clinking against the floor, eventually reaching his target. He gently placed one hand on the top-most blanket, and lifted it a fraction.

His wrist was suddenly in the vice-like grip of Akefia, causing him to let go of the blanket.

"Thought you could steal from the King of Thieves, huh?" Akefia finally opened his lilac eyes and sat up, at least five blankets falling off his muscular chest as he looked deep into Mariku's own eyes and smirked. "Beg for it." He hissed, wanting to see that golden head obediently lowered in front of him. Mariku snatched his hand out of his grasp and went back to his hollow. He still had his pride. For now.

It was two hours later when Mariku gave in. His now human body was almost passing out, and he knew thanks to Malik's knowledge that falling asleep during whatever-it-was he had was not good. What was it called again? Hip...hyp...hypo...no, he couldn't remember anymore. It didn't matter about the name, it just mattered that it was not good for his body. Then again, he also knew that, while he should be cold, he wouldn't normally be this cold. It had to be Shadow Magic. He'd felt it earlier when Akefia was...doing things. He must have made this happen.

Small spells could be done without a Millennium Item, but still...he must be connected to the Shadows strongly enough to do something like that...and he had claimed to be Darkness before...no, Mariku must stop thinking like that. For now, he had to solve the problem in the only way possible...and that meant swallowing his pride.

Mariku had begged before, to his hikari at the end, when he was desperate for life. He had gotten it now.

He slowly crawled to Akefia, his movements slow and lethargic, his eyes barely open and he made no attempt to stop the chain as it clanked along the ground.

"Master..." He spoke as he reached the thief, his speech slurred. Akefia slowly, gracefully rose to smirk at Mariku as though he'd never been asleep. Mariku swallowed and slowly lowered his head to the ground, bowing before him. "Master...please may I have a blanket?" He kept his head down, even though he could practically feel the smugness radiating from the thief king. Even as a warm finger was placed at the base of his spine, trailing it's way slowly up the old scars and the new ones along his back into his hair, which was grabbed harshly.

His head was twisted upwards to meet Akefia's, and warm lips crushed against his. Mariku kept submitting, knowing it would get him what he wanted, needed, in the end. His mouth was opened and ravaged, giving Akefia full control over him until eventually he was released.

"Good slave." A blanket was tossed over him, and he crawled back to his hollow, curling up and trying to forget everything for now, and just give in to sleep.

Akefia knew one night in the cold wasn't enough to break Mariku, but it was a start. And when he was finished, Mariku would be his.

_**Review? As a birthday present for me?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Longer than the others. Yes, it will sort of follow the canon timeline. I wrote this in one sitting, so it should flow well. Also, this seems to be the only story I'm getting plot bunnies for...**_

_**Warnings: Implied gang rape, torture.**_

The next day, Mariku groggily woke to the sound and smell of fire and smoke. He opened his eyes and saw Akefia with his back turned to Mariku tending to a fire. A hole in the roof of the cave let the smoke out. He watched as the Thief King pulled two fish out of a nearby net, placing them on a stick and holding it above the fire.

Mariku's mouth watered. He hadn't eaten since...since...he couldn't remember. He hadn't really eaten much in Malik's body, so it had to have been over twenty-four hours. It was only now he felt the pangs of hunger in his stomach. His stomach growled, a strange noise as far as Mariku was concerned, catching Akefia's attention.

"So, my slave is awake and already hungry, eh?" Akefia smirked before beckoning Mariku over. Mariku obeyed with a grimace on his mouth, slightly annoyed that the pain in his body prevented him from standing. He sat by Akefia, keeping a wary eye on the clever thief and the food. He knew this was not going to be good, but he had a plan. Akefia wouldn't just stay in this cave all day; he'd have to leave at some point. And then Mariku would exact his plan.

He had seen various animal bones on the floor; he could use those to pick the locks to his chains. And then he would run, far away from the accursed thief. Of course, in order for him to be able to run, he needed food. He wiped the small amount of drool from his chin.

Akefia took the fish out of the fire and held the stick in front of himself, peeling a piece off before eating it. It tasted good. He smirked as he saw his slave staring and drooling a little beside him. He could definitely have some fun with his pet now. He tore another strip off the fish and held it in front of Mariku's face.

Mariku reached for the fish with his hand, only for it to be snatched away to the seemed delight of Akefia, who then ate the next piece. Mariku growled. He didn't like this sort of teasing. It happened with the next strip, and the next; every time Mariku's hand reached for the fish Akefia would snatch it away with that infuriating smirk on his face.

By now the amount left was dwindling and Mariku still hadn't had any. However, the worst thing to do in this situation was get angry; he should just work out what would get him some food. He doubted it was as simple as bowing, since Akefia probably expected him to do that normally, and begging just wouldn't work. It had something to do with Akefia holding the fish so close to his face; his mouth. Wait, that was it! Akefia wanted Mariku to eat from his hand rather than hold it himself, which gave Akefia control over how much Mariku could eat. It was demeaning, but if it got him some food, Mariku wouldn't complain. He'd be far away from here by nightfall anyway.

So, the next time Akefia held out a piece of fish, Mariku lunged with his body to catch it in his mouth, delighted when his teeth closed over it. The smirk on the Thief King's face grew and he petted the top on Mariku's head.

"Good slave." He let go of the meat, allowing Mariku to chew it and swallow. Mariku didn't reply. He continued to feed him that way, occasionally giving himself an extra piece, before both fish were striped to the bone.

Akefia stood, shifting his robe before he walked out, throwing the command over his shoulder to stay. And Mariku's plan was set in motion.

First, he scrambled over to where he had seen various bones from animals, mostly fish, picking out a small one that he thought would fit in the locks along with another, slightly bigger one. The locks on the chains were, thanks goodness, wooden, but he couldn't smash them properly since that may end up squishing the locks, and this way would attract the least attention.

First he put bent the smaller one before inserting the bigger one into the bottom of the lock. Then he pushed the bent one in, trying to feel where the pins were. Slowly, with a lot of effort, he began to feel the lock give a little as the pins went in. When all three pins were up, he turned the bigger bone, and the lock snapped open.

Now that his feet were free, he started on the one around his neck, as this one was harder since he couldn't see it properly. However, it wasn't long until that one too was undone, and he was free. He paused for a moment, shaking his hands were slightly sore after the effort, before he stood and made his way to the entrance of the cave.

He shaded his eyes from the harsh brilliance of Ra's rays, keeping to the edge of the cave, and he was very glad he had, for it seemed the thief had not been alone. A large group of men and women sat chatting, passing food around and talking, Akefia among them.

Just then, Akefia stood, said something Mariku couldn't hear, before he and a group of what Mariku supposed were his gang of thieves left on horseback. Using them as a helpful distraction, Mariku snuck round the side of the cave, trying to hide himself in the shadows before running in a full on sprint. He reached the back of the rock in which the cave was, resting in a small crevice. Now that he was out of sight he would have an easier time running.

He could see the Nile in the distance. Hopefully he could reach there by the time Akefia came back, and there would be places to hide. As far as he knew, none of Akefia's gang ever went into his cave, so they wouldn't notice he was gone for a long while.

He began the trek across the patch of desert, the burning sand scalding his feet and the heat was wearing him down so much he collapsed several times, and it was only by sheer force of will he eventually made it to the fields of wheat lining the Nile. Here he ducked down low to avoid the gazes of anyone out, though the sun was far too high in the sky for most people to be out.

He threaded his way through the fields, his feet blistered and cut from the sands and rocks, so the mud felt nice on his bare soles as he stuck to the fields rather than risk going on the streets of the nearest village. Eventually, he made it to the river and the bare rocks by it. He knelt by the river side, splashing water on his face before ducking his entire head in it, drinking as much as he could. At this point, he didn't care how dirty the water was, for it stopped him passing out.

He stood and walked along the river bank for a while upstream, away from the fields and village, occasionally going near enough to the banks of the river that a small amount of water would be under his feet, soothing them. He took several deep, calm breaths.

He was free. He was finally free. Free of Malik, Odion, the Pharaoh, that terrible half-life where he was doomed to walk in the shadows forever; free of that damned thief who had defiled him and tried to break him; free. He could live by himself, having no contact with the rest of the human race, and everyday he could walk under Ra's blessed rays with the feeling of the wind in his face.

He reached a patch of shade near a waterfall, sitting himself down on the river's bank, closing his eyes and lying back. This was pure bliss. He drifted into a peaceful, if heat and exhaustion-induced, sleep.

When he woke, it was still daytime, so he couldn't have been asleep for more than an hour. He sat up, kneeling to drink again from the river. He cupped some of the water in his hands and was about to drink when a hand gripped his hair and pulled his head backwards to stare at a very angry pair of purple-grey eyes.

"Mind telling me what you are doing here, slave?"

Akefia's hair and clothes were wet, though quickly drying, and his bare chest had streams of water running down it. Well, not-so-bare anymore. The Millennium Ring, which Mariku hadn't seen on this version of Bakura before, gleamed proudly on his chest. Akefia's grip on Mariku's hair increased, silently demanding an answer to the question. Mariku smirked despite himself.

"Your gang of thieves isn't very good at watching things."

Akefia growled before throwing Mariku backwards onto the ground. And then the King of Thieves smirked, his expression, no, his very being dripping with malice as he placed his foot on Mariku's chest.

"Well then, maybe they'll make better torturers." And Mariku looked at him in horror.

It was a long trek through first the village, where no-one batted an eyelid to the Thief King striding though dragging Mariku by the wrist, and then through the desert, eventually arriving back at the thieves camp where Akefia threw Mariku down into the sand and placed a foot on his back.

"Gather around." The King called, and his people gathered around in a circle, curious as to the man below the King of whom they had only heard, not seen. Akefia paused for effect as he smirked proudly at his following. Oh, he had grown quite popular, being hailed as a king, or in the eyes of some, a god, among these people. Yes, he was their god, the one they all worshipped and idolised, and soon he would be Mariku's god too.

"You," he began addressing the crowd, "need to keep a more watchful eye on my possessions. This one," he stamped his foot in Mariku's back for emphasis, "nearly escaped." There was a murmur among those gathered, whispered apologies and hurried excuses that ceased when the Thief King put his hand up for silence, his eyes closing in bliss at the power he held over these people.

"However, I am a merciful King." He smirked at the very obvious lie. "I am, in fact, going to be very generous as well. For you see, I can think of no punishment to befall my slave that I could accomplish myself, however..." He glanced around as a few among the crowd worked it out. "I shall let you decide his punishment. You may do with him whatever you wish. My only request is that he be returned to me at Ra's setting alive and preferably with his limbs still attached. Good day." His foot lifted from Mariku's back and he stalked off, the crowd parting for him without a word.

Mariku turned himself over as the first stone hit his face. More followed, causing many bruises until the crowd ran out of stones. While painful, it wasn't a very effective punishment for someone who had known pain his entire life, so it was only when the crowd moved forwards to stand over him that he truly began to fear things as he picked up words among them.

"It needs to be something that prevents him from ever running again."

"Breaking bones or cutting tendons is only temporary though, we need something more permanent."

"We could mark him as the property of the King."

"Yeah."

"Wait, he already has some markings on his back." Mariku felt a rough hand on his back.

"Then let's put something over the top of them then."

"Scribe!"

Wait, what? They were going to carve something on his back marking him as the property of Akefia? Hell no! Mariku struggled, but to no avail as the crowd simply held him down. A gag was forced into his mouth and his arms were stretched out before people sat on them, with another person on his neck and more people on his legs so he couldn't move. A weight also moved onto his lower back, and he could almost feel the anticipation of the crowd as a knife was lowered onto his back for the second time in his life.

Flashbacks began, the screams of his other half begging for someone to help him, the feeling of what Malik's father was doing to him as he came into being, the pure pain that shot through his body and mind, both in the past and in the present...and sent unwanted feelings to his brain as he screamed into his gag.

Blood poured down his back as salt water poured down his face for the first time since his birth. Finally, the scribe sitting on his back pulled away and stood up, admiring his work which was covered in sticky red blood, some of the earlier marks already healing. Mariku didn't move as those sitting on him stood, he just closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears rolling down his cheeks as his gag was becoming salty.

A foot in his side forced his lax body to roll over, making him whimper in pain as his open wounds met the sand. His face was turned to the side and his eyes were closed as those above him laughed.

"It certainly looks as though he enjoyed that!"

"If he enjoyed that, I'm pretty sure he'll love what's next."

One of the women bent down and pulled the gag out of his mouth before she wrenched open his jaw and pulled on his tongue.

"He's got a nice long tongue too." She smirked, and Mariku finally looked at those gathered there, each with smirks on their faces, several of them with their hands on their crotches.

"You'll not be the only one who enjoys this, slave."

Akefia sat in his cave, listening to the muffled screams outside as he fingered his newly acquired toy. Perhaps he should thanks Mahado if he ever saw him again, as if he hadn't ended up in the river he might never have found his little runaway slave. But for now...he toyed idly with the Ring. The end was fast approaching, he could feel it.

The light began to drop as Akefia lifted his eyes to see a man walking into his cave, a body draped in his arms.

"Your slave, my King." The man left without a word, leaving Akefia, who was now standing, to scan Mariku. And what a state he was in. Mariku lay, broken, on the ground, bleeding heavily from various places and covered in bodily fluids, he was the very picture of a defeated man.

Not yet, something whispered in Akefia's mind, not yet. He wasn't broken yet. Not fully. Akefia placed the collar and chain back around Mariku's neck, its lock now fixed, and began to drag him deeper into the cave. Mariku tried to crawl, but he could barely move, let alone walk or do anything beyond whimpering in pain. He knew how pathetic he sounded, yet was unable to stop those sounds coming from his mouth.

Eventually, they stopped. Akefia gave Mariku a kick in the ribs, causing him to wince with pain and roll sideways...straight into a deep pool.

The water felt like ice shards in Mariku's back as he panicked, only calming when his feet touched the bottom, leaving him shoulder deep in water.

"Clean yourself." The command came from Akefia who held onto the end of his leash, casting a disgusted look at his soiled hair and face. Mariku, who also wanted to get the stuff off him, obeyed, scrubbing hard at his skin and cleaning himself as much as he could before Akefia yanked at his chain, holding him still.

Akefia took hold of Mariku's shoulder, and commanded the shadows to heal his new cuts so he could observe the scars. The shadows obeyed, and Akefia pulled Mariku out of the water only to turn him round and run his fingers over the cuts. There was only one word Akefia could read; his own name, surrounded by a cartouche. Akefia's smirk grew.

"Seems you really do belong to me now, my Mariku." Mariku shivered his body still too weak for him to try and protest. The scars from before had been of the Pharaoh's memory, and, though it was not said, practically marked him as belonging to the Pharaoh. His new scars now showed who he really belonged to, the King of Thieves Akefia. And somehow, those markings made it all the more real to him as Mariku finally passed out from exhaustion, collapsing to the ground by Akefia's feet.

_**Fish for breakfast because there wasn't much meat back then. **_

_**Review? Pretty please?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A little shorter, and I don't really like it much, but hey, new chapter. And moving along. And some actual feeling on Akefia's part (he's still a bastard, don't worry). I may rewrite this chapter at some point, but not now.**_

_**Warnings: Torture.**_

Mariku awoke the next day in Akefia's arms. His entire body still ached all over, his face twisting in a pained grimace as he felt the stings on his back. Note to self; do not try to escape again. At least, not without more preparations first.

Akefia's eyes snapped open, his lilac-grey eyes holding some sadistic amusement as he watched his slave twist in pain.

"Awake, my slave?" That brought Mariku's attention to where it should be, his master. Akefia sat up leaving Mariku on the blankets. When he tried to get up, Akefia's hand pressed down on his shoulder. "Stay there. I want you all rested up for my celebration tonight." The glints in Akefia's eyes told a very bad story, but Mariku complied. He didn't feel up to moving anyway right now; he knew there was no way he'd escape today, so he would have to endure whatever Akefia had planned for him. He was strong, he knew pain, and while yesterday had been painful, with a bit of rest he would be ready to try again. He was never going to give in to the thief.

The King of Thieves was dressed only in his shenti, having stripped for the night and not bothering to put his cloak on as he pulled more fish out of the net which his subordinates left for him every night. He loved tasting fish. It made up most of his diet; of course, he preferred meat whenever he could get his hands on it, which was rare. He placed them on a stick and cooked them quickly in the fire he created using some rocks and a hint of Shadow Magic. He fed Mariku rather like he had yesterday, only this time Mariku moved his head upwards off the ground in an incredibly submissive action. The Thief King smirked to himself.

It wouldn't be long now. Soon his plan would be complete and the world would fall to Zorc the Dark One, leaving him as ruler of the world. By then, Mariku would be pretty much broken and his willing slave. As he thought about the possible future, he absent-mindedly stroked Mariku's surprisingly soft hair with his head, causing Mariku to close his eyes at the gentle action. He looked a little like a cat like that, Akefia mused, those proud, vicious creatures the Egyptians so adored and worshipped.

Without another word, Akefia stood, put his coat on and left Mariku in the blankets, his mind slightly hazy from pain. Deciding it couldn't do him any harm, Mariku fell back into slumber.

He was awoken by a sharp kick to the ribs that caused him to groan in pain and roll a little, only to be startled fully awake by the blazing fire beside him.

He turned on to his back, ignoring the still-present ache, to see three men standing above him. They had smirks on their faces that meant something bad for Mariku.

He scrambled back, attempting to get to his feet only to be kicked back down.

"I bet you're wondering why we're here, right slave?" Mariku didn't answer. "We know you're recovering quickly thanks to the King, but..." Here the man paused, chuckling with the other two. "We think you should be put out of action, permanently." Mariku's eyes widened. They were going to kill him? Suddenly Mariku felt a chill along his spine. He couldn't die, not yet, he still had to escape, find his way back home. Not that he really had a home...

"Oh don't worry; we're not going to kill you. The King would kill us for that. No, we're just going to make sure you can never run again." A twisted smile. This was going to be painful.

Mariku was flipped onto his stomach and his hands were tied together with rope. The same piece of rope was wrapped around his ankles, and then shortened so he was forced to bend his knees at right angles, leaving his feet upwards. He realised exactly why they were like that when a whip cracked through the air and hit his soles opening a thin, bleeding wound.

His feet were already blistered and sore from yesterday, and the whip cut across sensitive nerves causing his feet to jerk and twitch whenever the whip hit. Blood began to drip down his ankles and his chin as Mariku bit his lip to try and stop the cries that threatened to come from his throat.

Then it stopped. He let out a sigh of relief as the stinging pain subsided...only to cry out when pieces of hot metal made contact with his damaged feet, the smell of burning flesh filling the cave as pain shot up his legs. When they had finished, his feet were so sore he doubted he would ever be able to walk again, and tears dribbled fast down his cheeks, his face baring a red tinge.

"Had enough?" A laugh. "This is just the beginning."

Akefia returned late in the night, dismounted from his horse and walking towards his cave with the swagger of a man who knows he's the best, the Millennium Puzzle clinking on his chest against his Millennium Ring. He couldn't describe the feeling of joy he had felt when the Pharaoh had plunged down that cliff, and now he felt he deserved some celebration. Perhaps if Mariku behaved tonight he might be rewarded too, for Akefia was in a very good mood.

Said good mood disappeared when he entered the cave. Mariku lay on the blankets, unconscious, blood covering his naked body. Akefia ran over and turned him over, checking out his injuries; on his back, his neck, his ear lobes split in half, his feet. It was a miracle he was still alive, the state he was in. Akefia bit his lip before using Shadow magic to heal the worst of the injuries. It wasn't good to use Shadow magic this much for healing, as the Shadows were really made for destruction, not healing. But Mariku needed it.

Once the worry and shock had passed, Akefia found a very different, very familiar emotion taking over; anger. Someone had touched his property. Only he was allowed to punish his slave unless he gave permission, which he hadn't. Akefia stalked out in a blind rage, desperate for blood, he didn't care whose.

He called them all together, demanding to know who had stolen from him; who had dared to touch Mariku without his permission. No-one said a word. Frustrated, he ordered the Millennium Ring and the Shadows to find those responsible. The three were dragged forwards, saying things that made Akefia angrier, even though he barely heard them say a word, such was his anger.

It was their dying screams that woke Mariku in the cave, his eyes bleary as he realised he was no longer in his bonds. He turned to face the entrance to the cave, only to see Akefia walk in with a bloodstained face and a satisfied expression. To his surprise, Akefia knelt down and grabbed hold of Mariku, pulling him into a sitting position against Akefia's chest.

"They're dead." The King told his slave as the Puzzle dug into Mariku's skin. Mariku's eyes widened as he heard that. "No-one touches what's mine." Of course, the Thief King was possessive of him. It wasn't like he actually cared. Akefia never would.

Mariku, not having the strength to answer, instead looked down at the Puzzle. He reached out one finger to drag down the middle of it. The thing that could grant absolute power was here, around Akefia's neck, not the Pharaoh's. Akefia chuckled.

"I have disposed of the Pharaoh, dropped him over a cliff edge. Even if he survives, I have his power now. I have a plan to kill him, to get revenge on the entire world. And when I do, you will be there beside me."

Akefia then pulled Mariku down with him under the blankets, decided not to bother celebrating now. He would soon have all the time in the world to do that, after all.

Mariku clung to his master as the night went on, knowing the light-sleeping thief was probably still awake. Akefia had protected him today, gotten revenge on those who touched him when Mariku had been unable to. He had given up his own plans in the interest of Mariku's wellbeing, and had done the impossible; beaten the Pharaoh. At first, he had thought he could escape from this man who was worse than himself. He was wrong. Now his only hope would be if Akefia died, but that led to three options.

The first was that Akefia died of old age/disease, but that would mean that Mariku, being in close contact with him, would either also have the disease or would be old himself. The second was that he died during one of his raids, but that would leave Mariku with the other thieves. The third was that the Pharaoh's guards would find this place and murder everyone here, but that would probably end in Mariku's death too. And Mariku was now mortal, so there would be no more second chances. When he was dead, he would be dead, and now he had a life of his own, Mariku didn't want to give it up, no matter how much torture was involved.

Mariku had never been one for planning things out; he preferred to act on the spot. He made an on the spot decision. Akefia was possessive of him. That, for now, kept him safe as long as he behaved.

Maybe it would be easier just to...give up.

_**Review? Pretty please?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Part five. No torture, though there is implied lemon. ^^**_

The two woke up side by side again just as the first rays of Ra could be seen on the horizon, turning the sky a bloody pink.

They sat up, Akefia feeding Marik as he usually did with fish, fresh bread and some honey Akefia had stolen yesterday. The honey dribbled down Mariku's chin as he ate, so Akefia leaned forwards and licked it up with his tongue before plunging his tongue into his slave's mouth before pushing his slave down on to the blankets beneath him.

Mariku moaned at the attention the thief was giving him. It felt good, so much better than before. Large, rough hands were all over his body as he gripped onto Akefia's forearms, the thief's tongue still in his mouth. They parted for air, a string of saliva still connecting them.

"Ready to make up for yesterday?" Akefia asked him, a lustful grin on his lips. Mariku nodded, having decided it would be better just to give in.

After that, Akefia got up and pulled his cloak and gold on, dressing himself up in the kingly manner he always went out as. This time, however, instead of leaving Mariku were he was, he walked over to him and hauled him up by the chain around his neck.

"Today you're coming with me. Follow me and don't make eye contact with anyone else, got it?"

"Yes master."

Mariku's submissive response brought a very smug smirk to Akefia's lips. With the same expression on his face, he turned and walked out still gripping the chain, Mariku following behind him.

Mariku kept his eyes on the ground, watching where the thief's bright red cloak swished against the sand. He thought about how red was a stupid colour for a thief. Surely something so bright would get him caught? Or maybe that was the point. By wearing such a bright colour, he was proclaiming himself to be so good he didn't need to bother about being caught.

He thought about anything to keep his mind of the eyes he knew were following, the smug looks full of pride he knew graced his newly scarred back, the lecherous looks of those who knew the source of his screaming and moaning inside the cave.

Akefia led him away from the rest of the camp towards a large black horse that was tied to a wooden post and snuffling in the ground. The horse was tacked up, so Akefia did need to waste any time. He instructed Mariku to stand at the side of the horse and undid the chains around his hands and ankles. Then he placed one foot in the stirrup and swung himself on.

"Do you know how to get on a horse?" Mariku shook his head. A motorcycle, yes, a horse, no. Akefia sighed before removing his foot from the stirrup.

"Give me your left hand." Akefia then placed the hand on the front of the saddle, Mariku blushing slightly when he realised how close it was to Akefia's crotch. "Now put your left foot in the stirrup." This took quite a bit of manoeuvring, as the stirrup was quite high up.

Eventually, however, Mariku managed to get his foot it the metal hoop.

"Now give me your hand and when I pull, swing your right leg over the saddle." Mariku gave Akefia his hand, still apprehensive about getting on the horse. To its credit, the horse had stayed perfectly still the entire time. Akefia pulled, Mariku managing to swing his leg over and sit behind Akefia, which was a bit uncomfortable.

"Now take your foot out of the stirrup and hold on." Mariku did so, and wrapped his arms around Akefia's waist. He could almost feel the smirk. Akefia then put his own foot back into the stirrup and urged the horse into motion.

First it was walk, which was easy enough, but only lasted a couple of strides. Then trotting a little way away from the camp, a horrible, jarring sensation that made Mariku feel like he was going to fall off. Then the horse broke into a canter, which was extremely smooth thanks to the horse's massive stride. He barely noticed the transition into gallop, feeling Akefia's body move up and forward slightly.

Eventually, Akefia brought them to a halt near a mountain. They dismounted and Akefia pulled Mariku round the corner by his collar. The scene Mariku saw made him stare in shock.

Nestled in the base of the mountain was what had once been a small village, the remains of stone walls still visible along with splatters of what must have been blood.

"Where are we?" Mariku asked his master. Why had the thief brought him to a derelict village, and why weren't the other thieves with them? Akefia grunted instead of answering, and pulled Mariku over the village border where the first house must have stood.

Immediately, Mariku saw them. The shapeless, almost see-through spirits of the dead, circling around him and Akefia. Akefia walked straight through them, not paying any attention, but Mariku looked around as they flew around him and at some points through him as they trudged through the streets.

"Who are they?" He tried again, only to get a grunt in response and a tug on his collar.

He stopped asking questions, instead following Akefia through the village and then down a set of steps in a hole in the ground in the village centre. The steep stone stairs led to a large temple-like cave, complete with large pillars. However, in place of an alter with a statue of a god or goddess, there was a flat tablet up a small flight of steps that made Mariku gasp, recognising it from the scriptures Marik had to study.

The Millennium Stone. It was large and human in shape, with spaces for the Items to slot in. Up close and in pristine in condition...it was awe-inspiring. Mariku wanted to run up to it and study it, to see the doorway to the underworld and the doorway to the spirit world behind it.

Akefia led him up to it and sat on the edge of it, pulling Mariku down beside him. He lifted a hand up, one of the still present spirits gliding to it.

"You wanted to know who they are." It was a statement more than a question, but Mariku nodded anyway. "They're my family."

Mariku's eyes widened as a sad expression crossed the thief's face and the information processed.

"Fifteen years ago, the Pharaoh and his troops destroyed the village of Kul Elna, massacring its population in horrible ways to create the Millennium Items. These cursed things, "he shook the Ring and the Puzzle, "are made of the blood and flesh of my family." He turned his angry gaze to Mariku, rage burning in them so bright it scared Mariku. "That's why I hate the Pharaoh. That's why I shall kill him and return the Millennium Items to their resting place." Saying this, he stroked the stone a little with his hand.

"How do you feel about the Pharaoh, Mariku?"

"I hate him." It was a knee-jerk reaction, one so obvious yet Mariku couldn't help but feel he'd might a slight mistake.

"Oh? And why do you hate him?" Of course. Now he had to explain without saying something stupid.

"He...he enslaved my family." There, that was a good reason.

"You weren't always a slave then?" This news interested Akefia, since most slaves were born as such. Mariku shook his head.

"No. I used to be free."

"Well then..." Akefia leaned over him, making Mariku lean away until he was lying down flat on the stone. "You're my slave now. And you'd better remember it."

Akefia swooped down and kissed him harshly, Mariku yielding and letting him do so, allowing himself to fully enjoy what the thief was doing to him. And Ra it felt so good.

Eventually Akefia sat back up, grinning at Mariku's slightly dazed expression.

"They will be here soon. I want you to be out of sight. Don't move or do anything, no matter what happens. Got that?" Akefia's expression had turned stern.

Mariku just nodded in response.

"Well? Go." Mariku jumped off the stone, wobbling slightly as he landed before making his way into a dark corner of the temple, making sure he could still see his master.

Akefia turned to the entrance with the spirits all around him, glowing red and the Ring going crazy, smirking as footsteps could be heard on the stone.

It had begun.

_**There will be a parody chapter of this I'm making for a friend, who wanted a funny version of Mariku meeting Akefia's family. But the last chapter shall come first. ^^**_

_**Review?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**The end. ^^**_

The end came as a shock to Mariku. Huddled in his corner, waiting for Akefia's victory, it was a shock when the underground temple collapsed. However, Mariku managed to scramble out, making sure no-one saw him. However, what really shocked him was when the Pharaoh sealed Zork. Though somewhere inside him, he had known it would happen, it was still a shock when the Pharaoh used his own name to seal Zork away.

It was a shock when the Puzzle around the Pharaoh's neck smashed, shattering into a thousand pieces, leaving no trace of a body behind on the bloody sand. However, it was Akefia's fate that shocked him more. Zork disappeared, and Akefia's body fell from midair, his red cloak flapping around him gracefully, landing harshly on the desert sand with the Ring still gleaming around his neck.

Mariku started to run towards him, stumbling in shock and disbelief as well as the clanking chains on his ankles. Surely he wasn't dead. No, Akefia couldn't die. Bakura had even told him that he couldn't die. So why was Akefia's body not breathing, why was he not moving, not shouting with glee about how the Pharaoh was dead? Was he pretending? Or trapped?

Two of the priests got there first, the one who looked like Seto grabbing the Ring from Akefia's chest and eyeing it in slight disgust as he held it at eye level. Mariku brought attention to himself by making a grab for it, his hand settling on the cool metal ring and jerking it towards him, tears streaming down his cheeks for reasons he didn't know. Not that he had any reasoning any more. His mind had gone numb, still in shock and stuck in a desperate state. He needed Akefia. Akefia needed the Ring. He was somewhere inside the Ring. Somehow, Mariku had it in his head that if he returned the Ring to Akefia's body, his master would wake again.

Seto's face twisted, a tug of war starting between the two, Mariku babbling constantly and his strength failing.

"He needs it, please, it's his, you have no right, it isn't yours-" He was cut off when Seto shoved him abruptly down onto Akefia's body. Mariku gazed up at him, desperation and plain fear in his eyes, leaving no room for the hate he knew should have felt.

Then a hand was on his arm, twisting him so he could cry hard into the fabric of an unknown person's clothing as he was embraced in the manner of a small child. When he had shed all the tears he thought he had, he drew back, staring up into the deep blue eyes of his hikari's sister. Except this time, they were filled with kindness and sadness rather than the fearful and determined look he remembered.

"Shhh, it's okay." She rubbed his arm in an attempt to get him to calm down. "You're free now."

"No..." Mariku choked back a sob. "I don't want...I need him..." His words stumbled over each other in his throat, tripping so the important ones never got out/

"You don't, you'll be fine, we can help you with this." She told him softly. And with the look in her eyes, he almost believed her.

"No..."

Seto's harsh voice cut across them as he grew tired of Mariku's tears.

"Just tell us where the other thieves are, slave, or I'll have you whipped."

"Seto!" Isis told him off with a frown, but she couldn't sway the new Pharaoh's expression.

Mariku cast a sad glance at Akefia's body at the threat. He had hated the other thieves, but his master wouldn't want him to give them away. He shook his lowered head.

Seto sneered, but his face turned to shock as Mariku stood and faced him, rage in his eyes. Mariku had a plan. He lunged for the Pharaoh, who tightened his grip on the Ring...and was therefore surprised when Mariku grabbed the Rod instead, sliding the hidden blade from its sheath with an impossibly practiced ease before dropping the end of it.

Seto braced himself for a blow, ready to counter whatever the chained slave would do when Mariku turned the blade and slid it into his own stomach. Isis audibly gasped in surprise and Seto's eyes widened as Mariku then pulled the Rod out, dropping it to the ground before he followed, lying himself next to the fallen thief.

Mariku felt himself begin to die, sensation slipping from him as blood pooled around him, a small smile gracing his lips. He tucked his head underneath Akefia's a closed his eyes, slipping into darkness.

Death tasted like sand. At least, that's what Mariku thought. It smelt like the desert too. He wondered if the Hall of Judgement was really in a desert. That would suit the Egyptian Gods. He opened his eyes. It looked like a desert too.

He pushed himself up with his hands, noticing that for some reason the chains were back on him. He heard a very familiar chuckle above him, one that made him freeze in place before slowly lifting his head to meet those oh-so-familiar purple-grey eyes.

"Akefia?" That earned him a kick to the face.

"I am your master now, and you will address me as such. Though I do wonder...how did you come by my name?"

Looking back into those eyes filled with curiosity and suspicion, the pieces fell into place in Mariku's mind. Akefia didn't have the Ring. He could tell from the feeling on his back that the scars the thieves had carved into him had also gone.

Mariku growled, not caring about the second kick to the face. If he ever saw the Pharaoh again, he was going to kill him.

_**It's finally finished! Cookie to anyone who can guess the ending. I'll reveal it when I publish the parody chapter. Oh, and if enough people I shall post the lemons (separately). ^^**_

_**Review?**_


End file.
